Every Badge To Earn!
Welcome to the Wiki ' Click the "Sign up" button at the top right to join the community. You can start earning your own badges! – Join The Wiki Introduction ' Is your user page empty? Click on your user name at the top of the screen to see. Click "Edit" to add some information about yourself! – Edit Your User Page Making a Difference ' Is something missing? Is there a mistake? Don't be shy. Click the edit button and you can add to any page! – Edit A Page Just The Begining Is something missing? Is there a mistake? Don't be shy. Click the edit button and you can add to any page! – Edit 5 Pages Making Your Mark Is something missing? Is there a mistake? Don't be shy. Click the edit button and you can add to any page! – Edit 10 Pages Friend of the Wiki Is something missing? Is there a mistake? Don't be shy. Click the edit button and you can add to any page! – Edit 25 Pages Snapshot ' Click the edit button, and then the Add a picture button. You can add a photo from your computer, or from another page on the wiki. – Upload A Photo Paparazzi Click the edit button, and then the Add a picture button. You can add a photo from your computer, or from another page on the wiki. – Upload 5 Photos Stopping By to Say Hi ' You can leave other users messages by clicking "Leave message" on their talk page. Ask for help, thank them for their work, or just say hi! – Add A Comment To Someone Else’s Message Wall Opinionator ' Add your two cents! Read any of the recent blog posts, and write your thoughts in the comments box. – Write 3 Comments To Different Blog Posts Make a Connection ' Categories are tags that help readers find similar pages. Click the Add category button at the bottom of an article to list that page in a category – Add Any Page To A Category Trail Blazer Categories are tags that help readers find similar pages. Click the Add category button at the bottom of an article to list that page in a category. Explorer Categories are tags that help readers find similar pages. Click the Add category button at the bottom of an article to list that page in a category. – Add Any Page To 10 Categories Something to Say ' Write your opinions and questions! Click on Recent blog posts in the sidebar, and then the link on the left for Create a new blog post. – Make A Blog Post Key to the Wiki! '' The counter resets if you miss a day, so be sure to come back to the wiki every day! – Edit The Wiki For 5 Days The Creator This badge is given to the person who founded the wiki. Click the "Create a new wiki" button at the top to start a site about whatever you like most! – Create A Wiki Category:Lists Category:Stuff